Wedding Ring
by Yuina Okavia
Summary: Mengenakannya adalah bukti cinta tanpa akhir dan sebuah komitmen. Berbentuk bulat, tanpa awal, tanpa akhir, menggambarkan kehidupan yang terus berputar seperti roda, ada kelahiran, kematian, kebahagiaan, dan kesedihan. Saling menerima kekurangan dan melengkapi kesempurnaan. ChanBaek—GS!
1. Chapter 1

**Wedding Ring**

 **.**

 **Chapter** **1**

 **.**

* * *

 **Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kai, EXO.**

 **.**

 **ChanBaek**

 **.**

 **Genderswitch, OOC, Typo(s)**

* * *

 _Mengenakannya adalah bukti cinta tanpa akhir dan sebuah komitmen. Berbentuk bulat, tanpa awal, tanpa akhir, menggambarkan kehidupan yang terus berputar seperti roda, ada kelahiran, kematian, kebahagiaan dan kesedihan. Saling menerima kekurangan dan melengkapi kesempurnaan.._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Yeoboseyo,_ Baekhyunnie?"

 _"Oppa,_ bisakah kita bertemu di taman sekarang?"

"Jangan pergi sebelum aku datang, mengerti?"

"Ya."

Chanyeol membawa mobilnya seperti orang kerasukan, sudah hampir pergi sedari tadi sebelum Krystalㅡasisten pribadinyaㅡmengingatkan tentang rencana makan malam dengan relasi bisnis mereka, ia tidak dapat menolak kali ini, jabatan tertinggi di perusahaan mendiang orang tuanya mengharuskan Chanyeol selalu menjalin hubungan baik dengan para relasinya.

Chanyeol tahu ia sudah sangat terlambat untuk datang ketempat yang mereka janjikan, juga kenyataan kekasihnya itu tidak suka menunggu, bahkan Baekhyun pernah dua kali meninggalkan kencan mereka karena Chanyeol datang terlambat. Chanyeol menginjak rem mobilnya mendadak melihat sosok gadis mungil berambut hitam panjang memakai sweater berwarna soft pink dengan celana jins hitam disisi jembatan yang ia lewati.

"BAEKHYUN _-AH, HAJIMA!"_ teriak Chanyeol melihat tubuh gadis itu semakin menepih kearah pembatas jembatan yang dibawahnya terdapat sebuah sungai dengan arus deras.

 _ **Brukk!**_

Mereka jatuh terduduk setelah Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun kesamping jalan, memeluknya erat. "Aku tahu kau ada masalah tapi bunuh diri bukan jalan untuk keluar." rancau Chanyeol.

"A-apa _?ㅡYA!_ LEPASKAN AKU, BODOH!" berusaha keluar dari pelukan erat Chanyeol, Baekhyun kesal, perbuatan Chanyeol membuat pantatnya terasa sakit karena bersentuhan langsung dengan aspal jalan.

"Tidak. Kau berniat loncat ke sungai itu bukan jika aku melepaskan pelukanku?" tuduh Chanyeol.

"Hah?!"

"Sudah tidak apa-apa, jangan pikirkan apapun. Ada aku yang akan melindungimu." Baekhyun semakin melongo mendengar ucapan ngawur mulut kekasihnya.

 _"Oppa.."_ panggil Baekhyun lirihㅡmelunak.

"Ya."

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Baekhyun khawatir, sempat terpikir ada yang salah dengan otak Chanyeol atau mungkin efek jatuh barusan? Ehㅡtapi yang terbentur aspal itu bagian pantat? Bukan kepala! Ah, entahlah..

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu padamu, sayang. Kau baik-baik saja?ㅡjangan meloncat kesungai itu, eum?" sejak awal Baekhyun sudah kesal pada Chanyeol, emosinya makin memuncak melihat perilaku tak jelas pemuda itu, mendorong tubuh Chanyeol hingga pelukan mereka terlepas, Baekhyun berdiri menepuk sebentar celananya yang kotor, menatap tajam Chanyeol disana.

"KAU!ㅡ" telunjuk lentik gadis itu menunjuk tepat pada wajah Chanyeol. "AKU SUDAH DUA JAM LEBIH MENUNGGUMU, BODOH!"

Chanyeol segera berdiri dengan raut kebingungan. "Bukankan kau mengatakan kita bertemu di tamㅡ"

"YA, KAU BENAR!" selanya. "JIKA SAJA PONSELKU TIDAK KEHABISAN BATERAI DAN JIKA SAJA TAK ADA BERANDAL SIALAN YANG MEMBAWA LARI TAS BERSERTA DOMPETKU, AKU MUNGKIN SUDAH BERADA DI TAMAN SEKARANG DAN TAK PERLU BERJALAN KAKI SEJAUH INI! AKU LELAH, LAPAR, JUGA HAMPIR MENANGIS. SEKARANG KAU BERPIKIR AKU BERNIAT BUNUH DIRIㅡ" Baekhyun mengatur nafasnya sejenak. "ATAS DASAR APA KAU BISA BERPIKIR SEPERTI ITU, HAH? KAUㅡ" tangan mungil gadis itu mengepal, terayun kuat memukul dada bidang kekasihnya, membuat sang korban meringis sakit. "DASAR BODOH, BODOH, BODOOHH hiks.."

 _ **Greb~**_

Chanyeol menangkap tangan Baekhyun, beralih memeluk tubuh mungil itu. "Hiksㅡhiks.."

"Tidak apa-apa, menangislah.."

"A-aku hiksㅡlelah sekali.."

* * *

 **~o0o~**

* * *

"Jadi kau benar-benar dirampok?" mata besar Chanyeol membulat sempurna.

Baekhyun mengangguk, memasukkan gulungan besar _kimbab_ kedalam mulut, menguyahnya cepatㅡkelihatan lapar sekali. "Mereka tidak melukaimu 'kan?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Tidak, _oppa._ Mereka hanya anak brandal yang menginginkan uangku. Kau lihat, mereka sama sekali tak menyentuhku." jelas Baekhyun berniat mengambil gulungan _kimbab_ kedua ketika tangan Chanyeol mulai berulah menarik makanan itu menjauh.

 _"YA!_ Aku lapar. Berikan piringnya!"

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"Aish, kau ini! Biarkan aku makan dengan tenang dulu." Baekhyun mendengus kesal.

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan melihat kelakuan gadis itu, menyodorkan kembali makanannya. "Segera habiskan. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang setelah ini."

Baekhyun membanting tubuhnya kebelakang sofa panjang apartemen Chanyeol, meniup poni yang sudah mulai memanjang hampir menutupi matanya. "Aku tidak mau."

"Baekㅡ"

"Aku ingin keluar dari rumah itu." selanya.

"Perjodohan lagi?" tebak Chanyeol. "ㅡkali ini siapa?"

"Lelaki bermarga Wu. Kurasa kali ini serius."

"Kau tahu, aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi." kilat cemburu terlihat jelas dimata Chanyeol. "ㅡtidak akan ada yang bisa merebut kekasihku."

"Oh, katakan itu pada seseorang yang kerap mengataiku bocah ingusan."

Senyum Chanyeol mengembang. "Kau cantik." pujinya, senyum Baekhyun hampir ikut mengembang sebelumㅡ "Meski hanya bocah ingusan." dan itu segera lenyap.

 _"Ya!_ Kau mulai lagi." gerutu Baekhyun. "Jika aku hanya bocah ingusan berarti kau seorang pedofil."

"Tskㅡaku belum tua." Baekhyun terkekeh melihat raut kesal Chanyeol. "Aku akan datang menemui ibumu untuk melamarmu."

"Uhukㅡ"

 _"Ya!"_ Chanyeol segera menyodorkan gelas air sementara Baekhyun meneguknya dengan rakus, mendorong _kimbab_ yang menyumbat tenggorokannya.

 _"Oppa,_ kalau becanda jangan keterlaluan." kesalnya.

"Aku serius."

"Tapiㅡ" gadis itu mengigit bibir bawahnya resah. "Aku bahkan belum lulus."

Chanyeol yang menyadari raut panik kekasihnya beralih memeluk pundak sempit gadis itu, membuatnya bersandar nyaman pada dada bidangnya. "Tentu saja calon istriku ini harus menyelesaikan pendidikannya terlebih dahulu sebelum menikah." bisiknya. "Aku sangat mencintaimu dan selalu merindukanmu berada didekatkuㅡitu sebabnya kau harus menjadi asisten pribadiku suatu hari nanti."

Raut wajah Baekhyun berubah sebal. "Lalu bagaimana dengan Krystal Jung? Asistanmu yang genit itu? Kau menyukainya 'kan?ㅡkau selalu bermain mata dengannya." sangat sensitif mendengar kata **_'asisten pribadi'_** teringat pada gadis genit berambut panjang sedikit bergelombang di kantor kekasihnya, ia cemburu.

 _"Aish,_ kami tidak memiliki hubungan lain diluar pekerjaan."

"Dia cantik." komentar Baekhyun.

"Kau jauh lebih cantik." balas Chanyeol.

"Dia pintar."

"Kau akan lebih pintar darinya beberapa tahun kedepan."

"Dia genit."

"Aku tidak akan pernah tertarik karena kau jauh lebih menggoda."

"APA YANG KAU BICARAKAN?" teriak Baekhyun kesal karena ucapan Chanyeol tampak seperti lelaki mesum.

Chanyeol mengusap telinganya yang berdengung. _"Aigo~_ kau gemar sekali berteriak. Aku bisa tuli."

"Sudah sepantasnya, kau memang sudah tua 'kan?" ejek Baekhyun.

"Mana ada?ㅡaku baru dua puluh empat tahun bulan kemarin." balasnya tak terima sementara Baekhyun tertawa puas berhasil mengerjainya. "Dengar." pintanya. "ㅡmeski bukan hari ini, aku tetap akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Yeol!" Baekhyun protes.

"Baek!" delikan mata besar Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas, mengerti apa yang lelaki itu inginkan.

"Chan. Yeol. _Op. Pa._ Puas?"ㅡlelaki itu akan kesal ketika Baekhyun mulai memanggil namanya tanpa embel-embel **_'oppa'._**

"Ulangi lagi! Aku tidak dengar."

 _"Aish,_ kau benar-benar sudah tua dan tuli rupaㅡKYAAAA.." Chanyeol mendorong tubuh mungil itu hingga terjatuh diatas sofa, mengunci pergerakan Baekhyun disana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan aku!" ronta Baekhyun.

"Menghukum kekasihku." bisik Chanyeol. "ㅡsebutkan namaku dengan benar baru kulepaskan."

Baekhyun mendengus kesal, menutupi rasa gugupnya. "Park Chanyeol."

 ** _CUP~_**

Baekhyun terbelalak mendapat kecupan singkat itu.

"Salah!"

"Tapi itu memang namamu." protesnya hampir merengek.

"Jangan protes!"

"EumㅡYeolli?"

 ** _CUP~_**

Chanyeol melakukannya lagi. "Masih salahㅡkau sengaja ya?

"Apa?!"

"Melakukan kesalahan berulang kali agar aku terus mengecup bibirmu. Kau menyukai bibirku 'kan?" tuduh Chanyeol.

 _"Aish,_ fitnah macam apa itu?" desis Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya kesal, sangat gugup berdekatan dalam posisi seintim ini.

"Sebutkan dengan benar, Baek!" desak Chanyeol.

"YeolㅡAh, Ch-chanyeollie _op-oppa."_ ucap Baekhyun mulai merasa sesak, terhimpit tubuh tinggi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menyeringai. "Itu baru benar."

 _ **CUP~**_

Kecupan ringan berlanjut dengan lumatan bibir tebal Chanyeol, Baekhyun mendorong bahu pemuda itu hingga tautan mereka terlepas. "Kau curang. Kau bilang akan melepaskanku jika jawabannya benar." protes Baekhyun sekali lagi.

"Ini hadiah karena jawabanmu sudah benar."

 _"MWOYA?!"_ Baekhyun melotot tak percaya, menatap Chanyeol horor. "Aku tidak maㅡKYAAAAA.. Lepashhh! Hmmppt..."

* * *

 **~Wedding Ring~**

* * *

"Selamat ulang tahun, Jonginie."

 _Tawa ringan terdengar disana. "Terima kasih."_

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

 _"Eumㅡaku baru bangun tidur." jawabnya serak._

Chanyeol mendengus. "Kurangi hobi begadangmu."

 _"Aku mengerti."_

"Seharusnya kau lebih memperhatikan kesehaㅡ"

 _"Yeol." sela Kai. "Apa kau masih berniat menyuruhku kembali ke korea?"_

"Tentu."

 _Kai mengerang tak suka. "Aku memiliki kekasih disini, bisakah aku membawanya serta?ㅡaku tidak bisa meninggalkannya."_

"Tidak. Aku tahu kau hanya bermain-main dengan mereka."

 _"Aku tidak."_

"Aku yakin itu lebih dari satu gadis. Tebakanku benar?"

 _"Setidaknya aku tidak akan membuat mereka semua hamil."_

"Astaga, Park Jongin!" Chanyeol memijat pangkal hidungnya. "Berhenti menjadi liar!ㅡaku akan meminta paman Kim menjemputmu dua hari kedepan."

 _"Kemarin kau bilang minggu depan. Ini tidak adil!" protes Kai._

"Aku tidak peduli. Segera berkemas!" pesan Chanyeol sebelum memutuskan sambungan mereka.

* * *

 **~o0o~**

* * *

"Selesai." Baekhyun menepuk tangannya dengan senyum merekah, gembok berwarna merah itu terpasang sempurna di pagar Namsan Tower. "Cinta kita akan abadi 'kan?"ㅡtangan gadis itu melingkari perut Chanyeol disampingnya.

"Semoga." balas Chanyeol terkekeh, mengacak gemas rambut panjang kekasihnya. "Ayo kita pulang. Ini sudah hampir sore."

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Tapi aku lapar. Kita pergi makan dulu, ya?" pintanya.

"Baiklahㅡsetelah ini aku akan mengantarmu pulang kerumah."

"Rumahmu?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Rumahmu." jawab Chanyeol.

"Rumahku?"

"Ya. Rumah tuan Oh."

"Aku tidak mau pulang." gadis itu bersendakap dengan raut cemberut.

"Sayang, dengarkan aku.." pinta Chanyeol lembut. "Ibumu mencarimu, dia khawatir."

"Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Oh Sehun mengirim pesan padaku, karena ponselmu tidak aktif."

"Tapi lelaki bermarga Wu ituㅡaku tidak mau."

"Katakan jika dia mengusikmu, aku akan menghajarnya." tampaknya Chanyeol berhasil meyakinkan kekasihnya setelah melihat senyum tipis gadis itu.

"Baiklah. Aku akan pulang."

* * *

 **~o0o~**

* * *

Sehun kembali memarkir motornya setelah melihat sebuah mobil memasuki halaman rumah, pemuda itu mendekat tepat ketika Baekhyun keluar. _"Noona.._ "ㅡtanpa sungkan segera memeluk gadis itu. "Akhirnya kau pulang."

"Ehemㅡ" pelukan mereka terlepas melihat tatapan risih Chanyeol.

 _"Hyung,_ terima kasih." Chanyeol menjawab dengan anggukan samar. "Aku harus pergi, kita bertemu lagi nanti." pamit Sehun.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Sehun- _ah."_ pesan Baekhyun.

"Masuk dan segera istirahat, Baek." titah Chanyeol, tepat diambang pintu Nanaㅡibu angkat Baekhyunㅡmenyambut mereka.

Nana menilik Baekhyun remeh. "Masuk!" perintahnya yang segera dituruti gadis itu. Chanyeol hampir pergi ketika Nana memanggilnya. "Aku tidak ingin berdebat dengan suamiku mengenai masalah ini, kuharap lain kali kau tidak ikut campur."

"Jika mengenai Baekhyun, itu akan menjadi urusanku." balas Chanyeol.

"Tidakㅡjangan memaksaku untuk membencimu, cukup suamiku." sejak awal Nana memang tidak benar-benar membenci Chanyeol, persaingan perusahaan menjadi alasan utama. "Kau masih muda, tampan, dan juga kaya, tidak sulit bagimu mencari gadis lain."

Chanyeol mendengus pelan. "Aku tidak tertarik." pemuda itu segera pergi.

* * *

 **~o0o~**

* * *

"Selamat datang, Jongin." sambut Chanyeol melihat Kai masuk, paman Kim mengikuti dibelakang menarik kopernya.

"Tsk, membosankan!" gerutu Kai. "Dimana kamarku? Aku lelah."

"Pergilah keatas, bibi akan membawakan makan siangmu."

Langkah Kai terhenti. "Jangan ganggu tidurku!" setelahnya segera naik dengan cepat.

"Jerman merubah adikmu terlalu banyak." komentar paman Kim.

"Aku belum terlambat 'kan?"

Paman Kim menggeleng pelan.

 **.**

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Oh, kau dirumah?" Kai balik bertanya melihat Chanyeol duduk di sofa ruang tamu, fokus pada bukunya.

"Hanya memastikan kau tidak membuat ulah." jawab Chanyeol tanpa menoleh.

"Aku bukan anak kecil." desis Kai. "ㅡpinjamkan mobilmu."

"Untuk?"

"Pergi keluar. Aku butuh hiburan."

"Ini sudah malam."

"Kau pikir aku bodoh tidak bisa membedakan siang dan malam."

"Kendalikan emosimu."

"Park Chanyeol, kauㅡ"

"Cukup." Chanyeol menutup bukunya, berjalan menghampiri. "Besok pagi paman Kim akan mengantarmu kesekolah baru." infonya sebelum pergi dari hadapan Kai.

Raut Kai menggelap, sejak awal kembali ke Korea memang ide buruk.

* * *

 **~o0o~**

* * *

"Hei, kudengar ada murid baru disekolah kita."

"Laki-laki?"

"Ya, pindahan dari Jerman."

"Apa dia tampan?"

"Sangat."

"Kyaa~ semoga dia masuk kekelas ini."

"Aku juga berharap begituㅡbla.. bla.. bla.."

Telinga Sehun berdengung mendengar kumpulan siswi itu bergosip, sangat berisik. Ponsel Sehun bergetar, sebuah pesan masuk, senyum tipis segera terbentuk dibibirnya.

 **.**

Kai membenci Chanyeol sebanyak ia membenci dirinya sendiri, pemuda itu membuatnya terjebak ditempat menyebalkan ini, sekolah. Lihat tatapan para siswi yang menilik setiap sudut penampilannya dengan kagum, Kai benci menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Anak baru, huh?"

Tiga orang siswa menghalangi langkahnya, Kai menatap mereka sebal. "Minggir!" pintanya selagi masih memiliki kesabaran.

"Menarik." komentar salah satu dari mereka. "ㅡkita perlu memberinya sambutan."

Kai mendengus kesal ketika seseorang menarik pundaknya, membuat kesabaran pemuda itu habis, ia segera menoleh danㅡ **bugh!**

Salah satu dari mereka jatuh tersungkur, memekik sakit, dua lainnya hampir membalas tapi pekikan para siswi yang memperingatkan kedatangan seorang guru membuat niat itu urung. Kai menjauh, tak peduli sang guru memintanya berhenti, tepat dibelokan koridor seseorang menabraknya. Kai mendesis, baju bagian depannya basah karena tumpahan jus.

"Maafkan aku." Baekhyun tampak terkejut. "ㅡaku tidak sengaja menabrakmu."

"Kau tidak punya mata, hah?" sentak Kai.

 _"Ya!_ Kau tidak dengar dia sudah meminta maaf?" Sehun yang bersama Baekhyun angkat bicara.

"Gadis jalang ini." ejek Kai lirih namun cukup terdengar.

Sehun terbelalak. "Jaga ucapanmu!"

"Sehun, sudahlah.."

"Pasangan konyol."

"Kauㅡ"

 ** _Bugh!_**

"SEHUN- _AH_!" pekik Baekhyun. Kai bangkit setelah tersungkur, menatap Sehun nyalang.

"Tidak. Tidakㅡhentikan! Kalian tidak bisa saling memukul di sekolah." lerai Baekhyun, tubuh mungilnya berdiri dibelakang Sehun.

"KAU PIKIR AKU PEDULI?!"

 _ **Bugh!**_

 _ **Brukk~**_

Kedua mata pemuda itu terbelalak. _"Noona!"_

 **.**

"Memukul kakak kelas dihari pertama masuk sekolah. Kau sungguh luar biasa, Park Jongin."

"Aku tahuㅡtidak perlu memujiku." senyum menyebalkan itu Kai perlihatkan. Chanyeol mengurut pelipisnya, kepalanya mendadak berat. "Mereka berkata aku di maafkan karena ini hari pertamaku, tapi mereka tetap mengadu padamu."

"Kau berharap aku tidak mendengar ini?ㅡaku selalu mengawasimu, bocah!"

"Ya, ya, ya, lakukan sesukamu." ucapnya. "Keluar dari kamarku, aku mau tidur."

"Aku belum selesai."

"Yeolㅡ"

 _"Hyung."_ sela Chanyeol. "ㅡpanggil aku _hyung,_ sialan."

"Kau terlalu kuno."

"Ini Korea jika kau lupa." Chanyeol mengingatkan.

"Baik. Baik. _Hyung_ ㅡkau puas? Sekarang keluar dari sini. Aku mengantuk."

Chanyeol menuruti, keluar dari sana setelah memadamkan lampu. Beberapa menit berlalu kedua mata Kai tak kunjung terpejam, ingatan pemuda itu kembali pada kejadian tadi pagi, pertemuan mereka.

 _Sehun dengan amarah meluap menarik paksa Kai menuju ruang kesehatan. "Berhenti menyeretku!"_

 _"Minta maaf, bajingan!" sentak Sehun. "ㅡkatakan maaf pada Baekhyun noona."_

 _"Ini bukan salahku."_

 _"Dia terluka karena pukulanmu."_

 _"Itu tidak akan terjadi jika kau tak menghindar, sialan!"_

 _Baekhyun yang duduk di ranjang ruang kesehatan terkejut menyadari kehadiran mereka. "Kau tidak kembali kekelas?" tanyanya pada Sehun._

 _"Aku perlu memastikan bajingan ini meminta maaf padamu."_

 _"Sehunㅡ"_

 _"Tinggalkan kami." pinta Kai._

 _"Mengapa harus?"_

 _"Aku ingin bicara berdua."_

 _"Tidakㅡ"_

 _"Tidak apa-apa, Sehun-ah." sela Baekhyun. "Kembalilah kekelas."_

 _"Baiklah. Aku akan meminta ijin untuk mengantarmu pulang." Baekhyun menjawab dengan anggukan._

 _Kai melihat blazer merah Baekhyun dengan noda darah tergantung, beberapa diantaranya juga menetes pada seragam putih yang ia kenakan, Baekhyun mengalami mimisan karena pukulan itu._

 _"Aku minta maaf." ucap Kai datar meski ada sedikit penyesalan, sebelum ini ia tidak pernah memukul wanita._

 _"Aku juga minta maaf padamu." balas Baekhyun. "Dimana blazer-mu? Aku akan mencucinya."_

 _"Apa?"_

 _"Itu kotor karena tumpahan jus, bukan?"_

 _"Tidak perlu." balasnya sinis._

 _Tangan terulur Baekhyun membuat Kai tersentak. "Aku Byun Baekhyun. Lalu kau?" bahkan gadis itu masih tersenyum dengan wajah pucat._

 _"Kai."_

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wedding Ring**

 **.**

 **Chapter** **2**

 **.**

* * *

 **Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kai, EXO.**

 **.**

 **ChanBaek**

 **.**

 **Genderswitch, OOC, Typo(s)**

* * *

 _Mengenakannya adalah bukti cinta tanpa akhir dan sebuah komitmen. Berbentuk bulat, tanpa awal, tanpa akhir, menggambarkan kehidupan yang terus berputar seperti roda, ada kelahiran, kematian, kebahagiaan dan kesedihan. Saling menerima kekurangan dan melengkapi kesempurnaan.._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Oppa,_ aku membutuhkamu, bisa kitaㅡ"

"Ah, maaf.."

Baekhyun menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya, memeriksa layar yang menyala itu guna memastikan benar nomor Chanyeol yang tengah ia hubungi. "Kau siapa? Dimana Chanyeol _oppa_?"

"Aku Krystal, asisten pribadi tuan Park Chanㅡ"

 _"Ya!_ Dimana kekasihku?" selanya tak sabar.

"Tuan Park berada di ruang meeting." jawab Krystal singkat, terdengar sinis. "Dia mungkin akan sangat sibuk beberapa hari ini karena perusahaan kami sedang merencanakan sebuah proyek besar. Kami akan memiliki banyak waktu berㅡ"

"Katakan jika aku menghubunginya."

Gadis disana berdecak. "Selalu menyela perkataan orang lain. Kau sangat tidak sopan, Baekhyun- _ssi."_

Baekhyun membuka mulutnya hendak membalas namun sambungan lebih dulu terputus sebelum ia bersuara. "Sial!" gadis itu terpaksa keluar dari kamar, mendengar NaNa yang tampak tak cukup sabar memanggilnya untuk segera turun.

Ketika Baekhyun muncul, senyum wanita itu mengembang. "Kau cantik sekali, sayang." pujinya.

 _"Eommaㅡ"_

"Kris sudah menunggumu diluar." sela NaNa sebelum gadis itu protes. Baekhyun mengikuti langkah ibunya sampai diruang tamu. "Dia Kris Wuㅡdan, Kris. Dia Byun Baekhyun."

Baekhyun menatap pemuda berpostur tinggi itu tanpa minat, lumayan tampan tapi tidak cukup untuk menarik perhatian Baekhyun. "Senang bertemu denganmu, Baekhyun- _ssi."_

* * *

 **~o0o~**

* * *

 _ **TINN** **TIINN..**_

Baekhyun menoleh sekilas kemudian kembali berjalan, mobil hitam itu menyamai langkahnya namun Baekhyun tetap acuh. "Ayo, masuk! Kuantar berangkat ke sekolah." sosok tampan Kris terlihat setelah jendela mobil terbuka.

"Tidak. Terima kasih."

"Kau bisa terlambat jika menaiki bus."

Baekhyun melihat sosok tak asing berdiri angkuh tak jauh disana, tampak bosan menunggu kedatangan bus, mengabaikan Kris yang keluar dari mobil Baekhyun berjalan mendekati sosok itu.

"Pagi, Kai.." sapanya ceria, mengamit sebelah lengan Kai.

 _"Ya!_ Apa ini?ㅡlepas!" ketus Kai.

"Sekali ini saja, kumohon.." wajah memelas Baekhyun tampak tak mempengaruhi Kai yang menghentakkan tangan gadis itu sedikit kasar.

"Baekhyun, apa yang kau lakukan? Siapa dia?"

Baekhyun tersentak mengetahui Kris sudah mendekat, meraih lengan Kai lagi, semakin mempereratnya ketika pemuda itu mencoba menyingkirkan kembali. "Kris, perkenalkan dia Kaiㅡ"

"Jangan bermain-main denganku! Lepaskan tanganㅡ"

"ㅡkekasihku."

"Apa?!" seru kedua pemuda itu hampir bersamaan.

"Aku akan berangkat dengan kekasihku." tambah Baekhyun mengabaikan raut terkejut Kris juga tatapan protes Kai.

"Dia kekasihmu?" tanya Kris. Baekhyun segera mengangguk tapi Kai merusak semuanya dengan menyingkirkan tangan gadis itu, Baekhyun pikir Kris akan mengetahui kebohongannya sebelum sebuah tangan melingkari pinggangnya erat, ia tersentak.

"Jauhi kekasihku." ucap Kai dingin.

Kris tertawa remeh. "Kau sama sekali bukan tandinganku."

"Pergilah, Kris." pinta Baekhyun.

"Aku akan menemuimu nanti malam."

"Terserah." tanggap Baekhyun acuh. "Terima kasih atas bantuanmu, Kai- _ssi."_ ucapnya setelah Kris menjauh.

"Ini tidak gratis."

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau menganggu pagiku yang tenang, aku tidak menyukai ini." jawab Kai.

"Katakan apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk menebus pagi tenangmu ini?" tanyanya enggan.

"Jadilah kekasihku." jawab Kai _to the point._ "ㅡaku tertarik padamu."

Baekhyun terbelalak. "Kau gila."

 _"Well,_ sebelum ini tidak ada gadis yang menolakku."

"Aku akan menjadi yang pertama kalau begitu."

"Kau menolakku?" tanya Kai setengah tak percaya.

"Ya." jawab Baekhyun tegas.

"Aku tidakㅡ"

 _ **TINN** **TIINN..**_

Bus datang membuat obrolan mereka tidak berlanjut, Baekhyun segera mencari kursi kosong karena bus tampak penuh, gadis itu melotot tajam menemukan Kai sudah duduk disebelahnya.

"Aku tersinggung atas penolakanmu." Baekhyun pura-pura tak mendengar, menatap pemandang luar dari jendela bus. "Beri alasannya padaku!" tuntut Kai.

"Aku memiliki kekasih."

"Siapa?ㅡapa kita satu sekolah."

"Kau tidak perlu tahu."

"Kau berbicara dengan jendela bus?ㅡtatap aku!"

Baekhyun memutar kepalanyaㅡterbelalak mengetahui Kai begitu dekat, pemuda itu mendorongnya hingga sepersekian detik Baekhyun merasakan bibir tebal itu memenuhi bibir tipisnya.

* * *

 **~o0o~**

* * *

"Brengsek, bajingan!" umpatan itu tak berhenti bahkan ketika Baekhyun mengusap kasar bibirnya dengan air yang mengalir dari wastafel. Pintu toilet terbuka memperlihatkan sekelompok gadis masuk kedalam, _mood_ Baekhyun semakin buruk.

"Lihat betapa buruknya dia!" gadis yang Baekhyun ketahui bernama Soojung itu memulai.

"Kurasa seleranya memang lelaki yang lebih muda." tambah Luna.

"Setelah Oh Sehun sekarang murid pindahan itu, sulit dipercaya." ucap Sulli.

"Kudengar mereka berciuman didalam bus?ㅡbenar-benar tidak tahu malu." sinis Soojung.

Baekhyun menghela nafas sebelum mengangkat kepalanya, menatap pantulan dirinya dicermin dengan sekelompok gadis itu dibelakangnya. "Kalian sudah selesai?" tanya Baekhyun dengan suara rendah.

"Berhenti menjadi murahan." sentak Luna. "Kau terlihat menjijikan, _sunbae!"_

Baekhyun berbalik, tatapan tajamnya mengintimidasi mereka, langkahnya berhenti diambang pintu sebelum benar-benar keluar. "Jung Soojung, kudengar Sehun lagi-lagi menolakmuㅡkau tahu? Aku sangat senang mendengarnya."

"Brengsek!"

 _"Ya!_ Soojung- _ah,_ jangan!" gadis lainnya manahan Soojung yang hendak mengejar Baekhyun.

"Dasar murahan!"

* * *

 **~o0o~**

* * *

"Bangun!" Kai bergeming, kepala pemuda itu tenggelam diantara lengan diatas meja. "Kubilang bangun, berengsek!"

Penghuni kelas memekik tertahan setelah Sehun menarik seragam Kai, memaksanya berdiri. Kai menatapnya sebal. "Berhenti menggangguku." ucapnya datar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Baekhyun _noona_?"

"Cih, gadis pengadu!"

"Park Jongin! Kuperingatkan padamu untuk menjauhi Baekhyun _noona_ mulai detik ini."

"Aku keberatan." Sehun melotot sebal. "Aku tertarik padanya." akunya jujur.

Tawa penuh ejekan itu keluar dari bibir Sehun. "Menyerah sajalah.."

"Tidak akan. Aku tahu tipe gadis seperti dia akan berusaha menolakku diawalㅡbegitu aku mendapatkannya, kupastikan dia akan ketagihan mendesah dibawahku."

"BRENGSEK!"

 _ **BUGH!**_

Kai jatuh tersungkur setelah menabrak beberapa bangku, kelas berubah ricuh. Namjooㅡketua kelasㅡmemperingatkan guru akan segera masuk, murid lainnya bergegas duduk dibangku masing-masing. Kai yang meringis sakit berusaha bangkit namun kembali ambruk dengan mata terpejam bahkan sebelum ia berhasil berdiri.

Kelas berubah panik.

* * *

 **~o0o~**

* * *

"Aku dengar kau memukul Kai hingga pingsan."

Sehun mendengus, karena hal ini ia mendapat teguran keras dari guru konseling. "Untuk ukuran seorang berandal dia terlalu lemah."

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin melakukan iniㅡaku akan menemanimu menjenguknya sepulang sekolah nanti." putus Baekhyun mendapat tatapan protes Sehun.

"Guru Han memintaku." jelas Baekhyun. "Kudengar dia sampai harus dibawa kerumah sakit." lanjutnya.

"Kau serius?"

"Kupikir lukanya cukup serius, Sehun- _ah._ Kau harus minta maaf sebelum _appa_ mendengar ini, dia tidak akan menyukainya."

"Aku mengerti."

* * *

 **~o0o~**

* * *

 _"Paman bagaimana keadaan Jongin?"_

"Sudah siuman sejak dua jam yang lalu."

Chanyeol mendesah lega disana. _"Aku akan menyelesaikan urusan ini dengan cepat dan segera pulang."_

"Jangan terlalu khawatir, aku akan menjaga adikmu baik-baik disini." balas paman Kim. "ㅡfokus saja pada pekerjaanmu. Ingat, ini proyek besar, Yeol."

 _"Aku mengerti. Terima kasih, paman."_

* * *

 **~o0o~**

* * *

"Sudah kukatakan kita tidak seharusnya datang kemari." gerutu Sehun.

Untuk ukuran orang sakit, Kai terlalu banyak tingkah, Sehun pikir rumah sakit sudah salah memilih pasien. Lihatlah, ia bahkan tidur tengkurap dengan kaki tertekuk keatas, tampak seru memainkan game diponselnya hingga tak menyadari kedatangan Sehun dan Baekhyun.

"Ah, sial. Sial. Sial!" umpatnya dengan tubuh menghentak setelah mengalami kekalahan, mengacak rambut frustasi sebelum membanting kepalanya pada bantal.

"Kai." pemuda itu mengangkat kepalanya, tampak terkejut, segera terduduk menyadari kedatangan Baekhyun dan Sehun disana.

"Baek, kau datang." serunya. "Kupikir kau marah karena kejadian tadi pagi."

"Dia satu tahun lebih tua dari kita, panggil dia _noona!"_ protes Sehun.

"Kau cerewet."

 _"YA!_ Kauㅡ"

"Setelah berhasil mengirimku kerumah sakit kau bahkan tidak menyesal sedikitpun." sindirnya.

"Kau tampak baik-baik saja, aku justru menyesal karena sudah datang kemari."

"Pulang sana!"

"Tentu. Akuㅡ"

"Hentikan!" lerai Baekhyun jengah. "Sehun- _ah_ , niatmu datang kemari untuk menjenguk bukan bertengkar dengannya. Demi Tuhan, dia sedang sakit." Kai tersenyum menang mendengar itu.

"Sakit apanya?" cibir Sehun.

"Kepalaku sakit karena pukulanmu."

"Aku bahkan tidak menyentuh kepalamu, sialan."

"Itu terbentur meja. Beruntung aku tidak mengalami _anmesia."_

"Oh, ya? Aku malah berharap sebaliknya."

"OH SEHUN!" nada penuh ancaman itu membuat Sehun diam. "ㅡsegera minta maaf setelah itu kau bisa kembali kesekolah, tiga puluh menit lagi latihan basket dimulai, bukan?"

Sehun menghela nafas. "Baiklah. Kai, aku minta maaf." ucapnya mengalah.

Alis Kai terangkat dengan dahi berkerut. "Datar sekali. Setidaknya tunjukkan rasa penyesalanmu."

"Bajingan ini!" desis Sehun.

Baekhyun mendesah lelah. "Kau juga jangan keterlaluanㅡSehun tulus meminta maaf padamu."

"Baik. Aku memaafkannya, sekarang dia boleh pergi."

"Kau mengusir kami?"

"Tidak. Hanya kau. Baekhyun tetap tinggal."

"Aku tidak akan pergi latihan kalau begitu." putus Sehun.

Baekhyun melototinya. "Kau ada tanding sebentar lagi."

"Tidak masalah jika tak hadir satu kali."

"Tidak, Sehun- _ah._ Kau harus pergi."

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendiri dengan dia." tunjuk Sehun pada Kai.

"Kau memiliki masalah apa denganku?" Kai seperti siap memukul Sehun kapan saja.

Mengabaikan Kai, Sehun mendekati Baekhyun. _"Noonaㅡ"_ gadis itu buang muka, Sehun sudah tahu apa maksudnya. "Baik. Baiklah, aku pergi. Kau jangan pulang terlalu sore." pamitnya.

"Aku tahu." sahut Baekhyun singkat sebelum Sehun keluar dari ruang rawat.

"Dia kekasihmu, ya?" Kai sebenarnya sudah lama penasaran dengan ini.

"Bukan."

"Sikapnya seolah akan membunuh siapapun yang berani mendekatimu." ejeknya.

"Adikku memang posesif."

Alis Kai menyatu. "Adik?ㅡSehun adikmu?"

Baekhyun tersenyum melihat raut terkejut Kai. "Adik tiriku." ralatnya. "ㅡibu angkatku menikah dengan ayahnya."

"Ah, aku mengerti." angguk Kai. "Setidaknya dengan itu kalian tidak akan pernah bisa bersatu karena takdir."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Sehun menyukaimu, Baek." tatapan Baekhyun seolah bertanya, _'dari mana kau_ _tahu?'_ ㅡ"Dari cara dia memandangmu saja sudah ketahuan."

"Apa terlalu terlihat jelas?" tanya Baekhyun khawatir.

Kai mengangguk. "Dia pernah mengungkapkan perasaannya padamu?"

"Ya." Baekhyun terlihat resah. "ㅡsaat itu malam acara resepsi pernikahan orang tua kami."

"Kau menerimanya?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Aku pasti sudah gila jika melakukan itu."

"Hah, kau ini." Kai menghela nafas. "ㅡhidupmu terlalu datar, Baek. Tidak ada tantangan, membosankan."

"Kau pikir ini drama?" sungut Baekhyun kesal.

"Kau belum tentu satu-satunya yang dimiliki kekasihmu." Baekhyun mencibir, tak akan termakan ucapan Kai, ia sangat mempercayai Chanyeol. Ingat itu! "ㅡaku bisa berperan sebagai selingkuhmu agar hubungan kalian tidak monoton. Bagaimana?"

"Mimpi saja sana!"

* * *

 _~o0o~_

* * *

"Kau pikir aku lumpuh?ㅡlepaskan! Aku bisa jalan sendiri." niat Chanyeol untuk memapah Kai masuk kedalam kamar urung, entah apa yang membuat adiknya semakin uring-uringan setelah keluar dari rumah sakit.

 _"YA!_ CHANYEOL, BAWAKAN AKU MAKANAN, AKU LAPAR!"ㅡlihat, betapa kurang ajarnya dia meneriaki Chanyeol dari lantai atas.

Chanyeol mengangkat kedua tangannya, menatap paman Kim. "Aku menyerah." desahnya. "ㅡsuruh para _maid_ meladeninya, aku harus pergi." pemuda itu bergegas setelah paman Kim mengangguk paham.

Ini hari minggu yang Chanyeol janjikan untuk pergi berkencan bersama Baekhyun, sikap kurang ajar Kai tampak tak banyak mempengaruhi _mood_ -nya, senyum pemuda itu tetap mengembang.

Baekhyun terlihat cantik mengenakan celana jeans berpadu baju putih biru bergaris-garis juga sepasang _flat shoes_ berwarna merah. Baekhyun adalah orang yang menentukan kemana tujuan mereka karena Chanyeol sudah sering menentukannya pada awal kencan dulu.

 _"Oppa,_ kau lihat bagaimana ekspresimu tadi ketika naik _roller coasㅡ"_

"Baek, _jebal."_ potong Chanyeol dengan raut tak minat.

"Oh, Tuhanㅡitu menggelikan. Aku tidak menyangka kau akan ketakutan seperti itu." tawa Baekhyun pecah, tampak sudah melupakan kejadian dimana Krystal menjawab sambungan telfonnya beberapa hari lalu, hal itu membuat Baekhyun mengomel sepanjang perjalanan kencan mereka tadi.

"Ya, ya, ya, tertawalah sepuasmu sebelum tawamu itu menjadi desahan dibawahku."

Baekhyun menahan diri untuk tidak melempar wajah mesum Chanyeol dengan sepatunya. _"Pervert!"_ Chanyeol tertawa melihat wajah masam gadisnya. _"Oppa,_ ini bukan jalan pulang 'kan? Sebenarnya kita mau kemana?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Kau suka pantai, bukan?ㅡkita akan melihat _sunset."_ jawab Chanyeol.

 _"Sunset?"_

"Ya."

"Woaahhㅡaku suka _sunset."_ ucapnya berbinar.

Perjalanan yang mereka tempuh hampir memakan waktu empat puluh lima menit, namun semua rasa lelah terbayar setelah melihat keindahan pantai sore hari. _"Oppa, palli!"_ Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol tak sabar.

"Sebantar." sementara pemuda itu berusaha melepas sepatunya. "Selesaiㅡayo!"

Mereka berlari mendekati bibir pantai, Baekhyun memekik girang ketika ombak kecil menerjang kaki telanjangnya. Matahari sudah hampir tenggelam ketika mereka duduk beralaskan pasir, keadaan sekitar pantai terlihat sepi hanya ada beberapa orang pengunjung disana, Baekhyun membiarkan air laut menyapu lembut jemari kakinya, bersandar dibahu Chanyeol membiarkan pemuda itu memeluk pinggangnya.

"Ini indah, terima kasih." lirihnya, menatap ufuk barat dimana matahari akan terbenam sebentar lagi.

"Kau suka?"

"Sangat." Baekhyun memainkan ranting kayu, mengukir nama mereka diatas pasir, mengulangnya lagi ketika ombak datang menghapus itu.

"Hei, lihat mataharinya sudah mulai tenggelam." tunjuk Chanyeol.

"Ah, benar."

Sedikit demi sedikit matahari itu terlihat turun, Baekhyun enggan melepas pandangannya dari sana tanpa menyadari tangan Chanyeol bergerak memasuki saku jaketnya, mengeluarkan sesuatu selagi gadis itu hanyut akan pemandangan indah dihadapannya.

"Baek.." panggil Chanyeol.

"Hm?" gadis itu berguman tanpa menoleh, terkejut ketika tangan besar Chanyeol beralih menggenggamnya. "Ada apa?" tanyanya kebingungan.

Tangan bebas Chanyeol berulur, Baekhyun tersentak menyadari keberadaan kotak merah beludru disana. _"Oppaㅡ"_

"Sebentar lagi kau akan menjalani ujian kelulusan 'kan?ㅡaku akan segera meminta restu orang tuamu." lirih Chanyeol.

Mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca, terharu. "Boleh aku melihatnya?" ia meminta ijin.

"Tentu."

Baekhyun tak dapat menahan rasa takjubnya melihat sepasang cincin itu, mengambil satu yang lebih kecil, itu miliknya. Cincin itu polos, berbahan emas putih terdapat ukiran nama mereka di bagian dalam, jika keduanya di tumpuk satu sama lain akan terbentuk sebuah gambar hati.

"Indah sekali." puji Baekhyun.

"Jika nilai ujian kelulusanmu jelek aku terpaksa menunda ini."

"Sebenarnya kau berniat menikah denganku atau tidak?" rengek Baekhyun.

"Aku bercanda, sayang." Chanyeol terkekeh, mendekap erat tubuh kekasihnya. _"Saranghae.."_

"Aku membencimu." balas Baekhyun masih kesal.

"Kau yakin?"

Baekhyun memukul dada bidang kekasihnya main-main sebelum menggeleng pelan. _"Nado saranghae.."ㅡ_ dalam dekapan Chanyeol keduanya saling menatap satu sama lain, mengagumi juga memuji dalam hati masing-masing.

Chanyeol mendekat, menghapus jarak mereka, mata Baekhyun perlahan terpejam seiring bibir pemuda itu menyapu lembut permukaan bibirnya.

* * *

 **~o0o~**

* * *

Baekhyun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa peduli Kai dibelakang memintanya berhenti. "Kau menghindariku?" tuduh Kai setelah ia berhasil meraih gadis itu.

"Tidak."

"Kau iya."

"Aku tidak."

"Kauㅡ" Kai menghela nafas dalam. "Setidaknya katakan jika kau menolakku, jangan menjadi pengecut dengan terus menghindar!"

"Sejak awal aku sudah menolakmu!" jeritnya menyentak tangan Kai, segera menjauh.

Sejak hari dimana Baekhyun berpikir Kai tidak akan lagi mengganggunya, sejak saat itu pula Kai selalu membayangi Baekhyun. Ini nyata, Kai seperti sengaja berusaha berada di sekitarnya hingga membuat Baekhyun jengah.

"Aku akan mengikuti kelas balet." ucap Baekhyun suatu kali saat jam istirahat makan siang.

"Pffttㅡ" Sehun menahan tawa, tahu gadis itu hanya main-main, sengaja bersuara lantang agar Kai yang duduk tak jauh dari mereka mendengar.

Kai menaruh sumpitnya, berdiri dari kursinya, saat melewati meja Baekhyun langkah pemuda itu berhenti. "Aku juga akan mendaftar." ucapnya tanpa menoleh lalu pergi begitu saja, tawa Sehun seketika pecah sementara Baekhyun merengut.

"Dia pasti sudah gila!"

* * *

 **~o0o~**

* * *

"Hah~ baiklah, Kai. Kita perlu bicara."

"Bicaralah."

Gadis itu menatap es _cream_ strawberry di depannya tanpa minat. "Aku memintamu untuk berhenti mengikutiku."

"Mengikutimu?ㅡhei, kita kebetulan berada ditempat bimbingan belajar yang sama, juga bertemu dibeberapa tempat tanpa sengaja. Atas dasar apa kau menuduhku mengikutimu? Kau pikir aku tidak memiliki pekerjaan yang lebih penting dari itu!" semburnya.

 _'Dasar, idiot!'_ batin Baekhyun lelah. "Kau tidak perlu sampai mengikuti kelas balet itu."

Kai menatap gadis itu datar. "Aku tetap akan mengikutinya."

"Tidak boleh."

"Apa hakmu melarangku?"

Baekhyun bungkam, menunduk memperhatikan es _cream_ -nya yang mulai mencair. "Baik. Aku tidak akan ikut kecualiㅡ" seperti dugaan Kai, gadis itu tampak tertarik.

"Apa? Katakan?" desaknya.

"Kita pergi berkencan."

* * *

 **~o0o~**

* * *

"Akhir-akhir ini Jongin susah sekali bangun pagi." keluh paman Kim saat mereka sarapan.

"Apa dia keluyuran malam lagi?"

"Tidak. Kegiatan sekolahnya bertambah banyak, ia mengikuti beberapa kegiatan diluar kelas juga bimbingan belajar."

"Itu terdengar bagus, tapi dia pasti kelelahan." Chanyeol tampak berpikir. "Aku akan mendatangkan seorang guru, dengan begitu dia tidak perlu datang ketempat bimbingan."

"Kau bisa bicarakan ini terlebih dahulu dengannya." saran paman Kim, mengetahui betul bagaimana sifat Kai.

Kai baru datang bergabung di meja makan, penampilan pemuda itu tampak berantakan dengan wajah mengantuk yang ketara jelas. "Pagi Yeol, paman Kim." sapanya yang segera dibalas dua orang lainnya.

"Kau belum mencuci mukamu, ya?" tebak Chanyeol.

"Aku bahkan belum gosok gigi." ia tersenyum lebar seolah bangga dengan apa yang sudah dikatakan.

"Ugh, nafsu makanku hilang." keluh paman Kim.

Chanyeol menatap Kai tak sabar. "Segera cuci muka dan gosok gigimu!" perintahnya.

"Apa kau tidak akan membiarkanku sarapan dengan tenang?" protesnya.

Chanyeol mendesah lelah, enggan memberi perintah untuk kedua kali, suasana meja makan yang berubah hening membuat Kai bosan, biasanya ia akan protes pada bibi yang menyiapkan sarapan tentang potongan roti yang terlalu besar atau mengeluhkan suhu susunya yang sedikit panas, pagi ini semua tampak normal tanpa cacat hingga Kai beralih ke topik lain.

"Aku akan membawa kekasihku datang kerumah dalam waktu dekat." mulainya.

Chanyeol mencibir, tahu itu hanya sebuah omong kosong. "Aku sangat menyukai yang satu ini jadi kuharap kalian bisa menyambutnya dengan baik."

"Aku tidak akan melarang karena kau sudah dewasa." tanggap Chanyeol. "ㅡcarilah gadis baik-baik."

* * *

 **~o0o~**

* * *

Baekhyun sebenarnya tidak benar-benar berniat pergi berkencan dengan Kai, ia keberatan akan hal ituㅡnamun rasa risih terus di ikuti membuat Baekhyun harus segera menyelesaikan ini. Baekhyun sudah tahu Kai akan membawanya kesuatu tempat tapi ia tidak pernah menyangka mereka berada disini sekarangㅡsebuah panti asuhan.

"Mendiang ibuku yang membangun tempat ini." Kai memangku balita laki-laki yang tampak cepat akrab dengannya.

"Sudah begitu lama sejak dia berkunjung terakhir kali." Yuriㅡpengurus pantiㅡmenatap Kai dengan senyum teduhnya. "Kau sudah dewasa sekarang."

"Itu hampir delapan tahun yang lalu." balas Kai.

"Bagaimana kabar kakakmu?"

"Semakin tua dia semakin cerewet." Kai berkata serius namun Yuri menanggapinya dengan tawa pelan.

"Kau masih sering bertengkar dengannya, ya?"

"Selalu." jawabnya enggan. "Kita tidak seharusnya membahas dia 'kan?"

"Oh, baiklah." Yuri segera mengerti, beralih menatap Baekhyun yang duduk disebelah Kai. "ㅡjadi, gadis cantik ini kekasihmu?"

"Bukan." sahun Kai cepat, Baekhyun cukup lega mendengarnya, dengan begitu ia tidak perlu repot-repot menyangkal. "ㅡtapi calon istriku." Baekhyun mengumpat, menginjak keras kaki Kai dibawah meja menimbulkan ringisan pelan pemuda itu, Yuri mengerut heran sementara Kai memberinya senyuman seolah semua baik-baik saja.

"Aku sudah mendengar banyak tentangmu, sepertinya kau sudah menemukan gadis yang tepat."

"Yuri _-ssi."_

 _"Eonnie."_ koreksi Yuri.

"Uh, baiklah, _eonnieㅡ"_ Baekhyun menuruti. "Sepertinya ada kesalahpahaman disini." Yuri memperhatikannya. "Aku dan Kaiㅡ"

"Baek!"

Baekhyun tahu ia dilarang untuk mengatakan apapun, gadis itu mendengus pelan. "Saat ini kami tidak dalam hubungan seperti yang kau pikirkan."ㅡtak peduli untuk tetap melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Oh?ㅡ" raut Yuri kebingungan namun tiga detik kemudian wanita itu tertawa. "Astaga, pasangan muda ini." kekehnya pelan. Baekhyun menatap Kai tajam meminta pemuda itu menjelaskan sesuatu.

"Tunggu undangan dari kami."

Baekhyun _facepalm._

* * *

 **~o0o~**

* * *

"Kau mau pergi makan sebelum kita pulang?"

"Tidak."

"Bagaimana dengan es _cream_ strawberry? Kita mampir ke kedai?"

"Tidak."

Kai jengah. "Selain tidak?"

"Aku mau pulang."

"Tidak." Baekhyun menatapnya protes. "Aku tidak akan mengantarmu pulang." ucap Kai.

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri." balas Baekhyun.

"Aku akan mengatur ulang kencan kedua kitaㅡkau boleh pergi."

"Tidak akan ada yang kedua!" jerit Baekhyun menolak.

"Aku tidak terpuaskan. Apa begini caramu memperlakukan kekasihmu saat berkencan?"

"Kau bahkan bukan kekasihku."

"Aku tahu." Kai tersenyum miris, keheningan segera mendominasi keadaan.

"Kita pergi ke taman, eum?ㅡaku berjanji tidak akan bersikap menyebalkan." ucap Kai.

* * *

 **~o0o~**

* * *

"Kau baru pulang."

"Ya, _hyung."_ balasnya dengan raut wajah lelah. "Aku akan naik keatas dan beristirahat." Chanyeol mengangguk kaku membiarkan Kai berlalu.

Ada yang salah. Chanyeol yakin ada yang salah dengan adiknya yang memanggilnya **_'hyung'_** tanpa paksaan juga senyum samar ituㅡini pertama kalinya Kai perlihatkan sejak kepulangannya dari Jerman. Suatu perubahan positif. Apa karena seorang gadis yang sempat Kai ceritakan di meja makan? Jika iya, sudah seharusnya Chanyeol mengucapkan terima kasih secara pribadi.

"Yeol?"

"Paman."

"Kau terlihat senang." paman Kim melihat senyum tipis itu belum pudar.

"Jonginㅡkupikir kita harus segera bertemu dengan kekasihnya."

"Semangat sekali." ledek paman Kim.

Tawa Chanyeol terdengar. "Gadis itu merubah adikku."

"Baiklah. Kita bisa mengundangnya makan malam sebagai perkenalanㅡkita masih punya banyak waktu untuk memutuskan sesuatu yang lebih serius. Mereka masih sekolah."

"Aku tahu."

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan kekasihmu?" tanya paman Kim, Chanyeol cukup tertutup mengenai kisah asmaranya, pemuda itu tampak hati-hati, trauma masa lalu.

"Baik." jawabnya singkat.

"Apa ada rencana pernikahan dalam waktu dekat?ㅡaku bisa membantu jika itu benar."

Raut Chanyeol berubah cerah. "Sebuah pesta pertunangan untuk dua bulan kedepan."ㅡia memberi jawaban.

"Aku akan mengurusnya."

"Terima kasih, paman."

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

Ada yang merasa familiar dengan fanfic ini? Yup, benar saya authornya. Kemarin berhenti di chapter 14 karena saya gak dapat feel-nya. Makasih buat yang udah follow, favorit, dan review.

 **~o0o~**

 **Thank's to:**

Dee Stacia, cchyntia, neniFanadicky, parkbaexh614, yousee, ohh ahh umh ohh ah yeh, VNaaaa.


End file.
